


Monster

by twoheartsx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Turning, Vampires, fuukam, seisub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some monsters are just below the smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Let me know if i forgot to tag anything.

Subaru had never really known much love, aside from his over protective older brother, Kamui.

Kamui was a nice guy under his tough exterior but he hid it. Kamui only saw the bad in people, given how the world was, Subaru truly seen why. Even in spite of that, Subaru hoped. He wanted to fall in love. Love and be loved, all anyone could hope for. His kind didn't love much. Vampires killed and took from others, who would ever love that. Subaru sighed, even crying some nights. He had to be strong because he would find the one he loved. Even if it meant forcing them to love him, no matter what cost.

Kamui had known that Subaru was lonely, he knew from the distinct look in Subaru's eyes. He always liked looking out into the nights sky, hoping, just wishing he had someone to hold. Kamui never put much thought into it, till Subaru became smitten with a young man. The young man looked around eighteen or twenty. He was fairly good looking, with a crooked smile. His eyes bore a loneliness strikingly similar to that of Subaru's own. Kamui knew this man was bent and broken, he wondered, had Subaru done this to the man or was he like this when Subaru met him? Kamui didn't know, didn't need to. What his brother did to the man was none of his concern. Still Kamui had a sinking feeling, an foreboding of some kind. He felt like that man was part of something not normal. Kamui was right.

The man Subaru had brought home, saying he loved was a hunter, a vampire hunter. Kamui was quite upset with this but even so. A hunter with the vampires seemed like a great idea. Kamui sought to use the mans knowledge of the hunters whereabouts as well as their strategies, to the vampires advantage. They would kill the hunters and be free of fearing them. Kamui decide to make use of Subaru's new toy, lover, whatever Subaru called him. Kamui seen a use for the man.

Subaru hadn't ever thought much of hunters but he had fallen for one. Seishirou was so young, so naive. He had never really known love, like Subaru, and for this he was easy to catch off guard. Subaru saw Seishirou was quite alike Kamui, both having hidden sweet sides, as well as little brothers they sought to protect. Seishirou's was two years younger and nothing like Seishirou. His brother and him were nothing alike, the younger out going and seemingly kind. He was truly the better of the two. Their mother had rises them well, before her untimely death. It was so tragic that she had to die in such a manner, tragic and yet ironic, since the very monsters she hunted changed her and the two children she loved dearly killed her. They both say it had to be done, neither showing much empathy.

Some monsters really are hidden inside us.

Then some are made, slowly burnt into our minds, so that we become what we hate.

Seishirou felt the sharp pain, never asking himself why didn't kill the vampires. He could have gotten away, he never asked, he already knew why. He was in love and that love made him blind, bound him to Subaru's side, like invisible chains. He couldn't see their ties but he felt them, tying him, hold him to Subaru's side. Funny how the once strong, untouchable man was now lovestruck. He let Subaru take his blood and in exchange he had Subaru's love. It seemed fair, he wanted to think it was, pretend he wasn't losing himself to the very thing he hunted. He wanted to make believe Fuuma wasn't doing the same, his younger brother was quite smitten with the elder twin, Kamui. Seishirou didn't know why but never asked Fuuma, believing it was not his place to judge, being who his lover was. Seishirou didn't ask Fuuma about the bites and bruises and Fuuma never asked about what Subaru was planing to do to Seishirou. Fuuma could careless so long as he had Kamui at his side, Seishirou the same with Subaru. Both blinded by their love for the twins, unable to see what needed to be seen.

Nether seen till it was much too late. Long after they payed with both their lives. Only in that moment, at that time did they realize what was happening, what they bound themselves to. But it was much to late then.

Seishirou lied on sheets of silky delight, high on pleasure and who knew what else. His head was lightly, feeling like it was filled with air. His vision slightly blurred, spots of black in his line of sight. Slowly he turned his head, feeling a dull ache in his neck, he pushed himself up making a mental note to get himself some aspirin. He felt weak and sleepy. He propped himself up, using his elbows. He hoped nothing had happened to his brother, also wonder what had happened to him. He felt a dull ache in the back of his mind but slowly brushed it off as a headache, or injury which would receive care later on if that was what it was. He made an attempted to force his tired body off of the soft bed. He needed to find Fuuma as well as Subaru, being unable to recall the advents of that day, brief flashes of crimson and screams came to mind but quickly dispelled. Seishirou didn't know why but he felt something grim was about to -or had already- happen.

He stumbled down the long hallway, each step a fight. His body was getting weaker and weaker, causing little doubts that everything was okay to play in Seishirou's clouded mind. He kept moving, in fear if he stopped he might pass out, though going on was just as much a burden. Seishirou bit back a cry as he lost his balance and fell into the wall. Seishirou's whole body ached, seemingly screaming for him to stop walking, to stop moving. Everything in him was screaming for him to sleep, sleeping sounded nice in that moment. Seishirou closed his eyes, sliding down the wall. He'd rest for a moment, just a few minutes then he'd go back to hunting for Fuuma and the twins. He felt a soft darkness slowly taking him under, he smiled softly as he fell into a deep sleep once more.

Fuuma awoke to an empty room and his head pounding. He grabbed his head, biting back a scream. This was the most intense headache, injury, whatever it was, that Fuuma had ever had. He couldn't seem to dull the pain. Slowly he looked up at the nearest clock to see it was around one in the morning, he'd been out for a while, not sure when he was knocked, passed out. He stood up shakily, making his way to the window. Fuuma looked out to see the stars and a full moon. Fuuma smiled, reminiscing about how Seishirou used to proclaim on nights such as this, how he loved the stars. He felt as though they were the souls of people and that for everyone who dies, they had a star that feel for them. His brother could be quite silly at times.

Seishirou smiled like an angel, behaved like a monster. A strange man indeed. Even so, Seishirou had a kind heart, under his sadistic ways, he truly did. Fuuma found it hard to bring out Seishirou's best side. Subaru always seem to bring out the innocents in Seishirou, a thing Fuuma despised. Subaru saw all of Seishirou's weak points and targeted them. Fuuma supposed he had no room to talk, knowing of Kamui using them to get to the hunters. For all that the vampires had done to him and Seishirou, Kamui and Subaru should be killed, with the rest of their filthy kind. Despite all of that, Fuuma really did love Kamui and that's why no one would hurt Kamui.

Fuuma felt the pain slowly worsening, he stumbled back holding his head. He growled, the pain only worsening by the moment. Fuuma's vision started swimming then things went to black, he faintly heard foot steps but was too tired to look.

Kamui shook his head, amused at finding his lover on the floor. He was a fool to try and move but then again, he wasn't aware of his state nor what had happened to him. He was sure Fuuma had no recollection of what had happened hours earlier. Kamui lifted Fuuma off the floor, pressing his to his chest. Kamui smiled at Fuuma's pale face, seemingly innocent, too good for anyone. Kamui thought it was quite funny, amusing because Fuuma was just the opposite of innocent. Fuuma was just as bad -if not- worse then Seishirou. That was why Kamui loved Fuuma so much. Fuuma was a man, he wasn't like his big brother. Fuuma smelled like cinnamon and spice, carrying a warm smell wherever he went. Fuuma had a dark streak, running through the woods in the middle of the night, sometimes with little or no clothing. Kamui found it amusing, seeing him do what most would shutter and snort at the idea, even now it made Kamui smirk and almost laugh. Fuuma was purification in every way. Kamui quite enjoyed it, everything that came with Fuuma, aside from his older brother but Subaru had him and that meant less fighting for Kamui.

Kamui slowly made his way toward the bed, his feet softly hitting the carpet. No sound could be heard from it, Kamui's feet practically gliding over the plush beneath them. Kamui arrived at his desired destination and softly lied Fuuma body on the plush mattress. Fuuma only made a slight sigh and rolled over on the bed. Kamui smiled, allowing himself to lie next to Fuuma, placing small butterfly kisses on Fuuma's closed eyelids. He felt the soft prickly lashes under his lips, his smile only widening. He wondered how his brother was doing with his lover. Kamui knew that Subaru was much less gentle and kind as he was. Subaru was rough and could be heartless at times. Years and years of being a vampire had made him like that, Kamui the same. Kamui though was less cruel but he still enjoyed taking from others. Not as much as Subaru though.

Subaru seen Seishirou's curled up body, pressed against the wall in the hallway. Subaru shook his head and walked closer to him. He lifted Seishirou's body off the ground and started walking back to his room. He kissed Seishirou's head. He couldn't believe Seishirou had tried to walk around, though he figured Seishirou didn't recall any of the previous nights events. He walked into his room and lied Seishirou on the bed. Seishirou mumbled and curled up in his sleep.

Subaru walked over to the fireplace, lighting it. He wanted to bring some warmth to the room. It felt kindly cold in the room but then again it was winter. He looked out the window to see snow slowly falling. Subaru loved when it snowed, him and Seishirou used to go out and run through it. They loved to play in the Icy freeze. Both enjoying their youth. One in which time was slowly killing, something that Subaru was safe from. He'd save Seishirou even if it meant killing him in doing so.

Subaru walked over to the bed, leaning down. He kissed Seishirou's ear, lightly nipping at the cartilage, he heard Seishirou make a low moan in his sleep. Subaru couldn't help but smile at this. He loved to get all kinds of sounds out of the young hunter. Subaru kissed down Seishirou's jaw line. Seishirou gasping in his sleep, only half conscious of what was going on. Subaru finally reached Seishirou's neck, suck and licking it. He wanted to leave little marks for the hunter to find. He figured Kamui was doing the same to Fuuma. He'd never understand his brothers attraction to that man but, Kamui seemed to love him so Subaru didn't care much. Subaru kept going till he reached Seishirou's shoulder. Subaru smirked biting into Seishirou's shoulder. Seishirou dug his nails into Subaru's back, subconsciously. He was still dazed from passing out. He wasn't fully awake but he was aware that someone or something was biting him. Seishirou figured it was his contemptuous lover. Subaru was such a greedy boy, always taking without asking. Seishirou just relaxed and let Subaru drink.

Fuuma's eyes fluttered open, he looked around the room, seeing he was in Kamui's room. He looked over to see Kamui laying next to him. Kamui was watching him, smiling. He felt kinda freaked out that Kamui was watching him like that. Slowly, he sat up, feeling slightly dizzy. Kamui sat up and put his hand on Fuuma's back to support him. Fuuma couldn't help but smile at Kamui. No one had ever really cared or showed him much affection. Seishirou wasn't a very loving man and their mother died when Fuuma was just a child. Both him and Seishirou had a past quite deep though he didn't know much of Kamui's past. Kamui was mysteries, Fuuma liked it. He always craved a little trouble and a side of misfortune didn't hurt. After all what did Fuuma have to lose? Seishirou, was just as useful as a dead animal. He saw his brother a valueless, really was there any use for someone who acted without thought or feeling?

Fuuma smiled at Kamui, he did wonder where his brother was. Seishirou may not have been useful but they were still brothers, sadly. Almost as if reading his mind, which Fuuma would have believed. Kamui smiled and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Seishirou is just fine. He is with Subaru at this time." Kamui said, breaking the silence. Fuuma smiled, he loved the way Kamui spoke, his voice, Kamui's very existence was a blessing. Fuuma nodded his head, telling Kamui that he understood.

Kamui kissed his head and laid him back on the bed.

"You seem parched, allow me to get you a sip of liquid." Kamui said. He got out of the bed, retrieving two glasses of wine. He stepped back in the room, almost soundless. Fuuma could somewhat hear Kamui, getting a strange feeling in his stomach. Kamui sat down handing one to Fuuma, Fuuma grinned taking a small sip. The wine felt nice on his very dry throat. He looked at Kamui, seeing him smirking, that feeling only worsening.

Seishirou opened his eyes to see Subaru drinking the blood of a young lady. The sight was strangely fascinating. He had seen Subaru feed before but never had been so interested in it. The way Subaru's face looked buried in the young lady's throat, made Seishirou think back on times when Subaru's face was pressed to Seishirou's neck.

Seishirou closed his eyes, moaning at the memory. He felt like his mind was high. Seishirou felt lips press to the back of his neck. Seishirou leaned into the soft kisses, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes, catching a look at himself in the mirror, on the vanity. Seishirou seen behind him, Subaru laying butterfly kisses on his neck. Seishirou turned his head and kissed Subaru's lips, tasting the blood in Subaru's mouth, Seishirou shoved his tongue in deeper. He swirled his tongue around in Subaru's mouth. Subaru moaned, pulling Seishirou against him, feeling there bare chest touch, causing Seishirou to throw his head back. Seishirou felt so hypersensitive, though he was unsure why. He felt Subaru's lips pressed to his ear, whispering sweet little words into it.

"Come love, let us feed." Subaru said, smiling. Seishirou lost track of what happened next, like most things that night, it was a blur. Before he knew it he was cover in blood, savoring the taste. Seishirou indulged deeply, only then realizing. He was like Subaru now. He was a vampire, though he once hunted them, he was now one. He seen why vampires enjoyed the kill, he enjoyed it almost as much as he enjoyed having Subaru's body pressed to his.

Seishirou could get used to this life.

Fuuma lied in bed holding Kamui close. The change in his body, setting in quite quickly. He knew his brother had already changed, as well as feed, him and Kamui could hear it. Fuuma wasn't quite used to hearing so well and that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, even so it was nice he could eavesdrop on his elder brother. Though it was kinda hard with Kamui's rough kisses to focus on the other lovers in the house. Fuuma knew he could get used to sharing a bed, even a house with Kamui. He could get used to sharing a blood bound with Kamui as well.

Fuuma liked this.


End file.
